Three agencies arrest Erica!
There is trouble galore in this episode when Erica is arrested by THREE agencies! Scene One: Mass. General Hospital. Erica has just been arrested for crimes she committed not just in the states, but in the UK as well, which explains agents from Interpol and Scotland Yard sharing jurisdiction with the FBI. AGENT JACOBSON: Erica Harper you are under arrest for harassment; blackmail and murder. ERICA: You stupid police have NOTHING on me! AGENT UXBRIDGE: On the contrary, madam, we have more than enough on you. ERICA: Who blew the whistle on me?! DETECTIVE CHAUNSEY: Namely a couple of people who have NO liking for you! ERICA: I demand to know who! AGENT JACOBSON: You will get your answers at the trial, should it come to that! ERICA: You stupid agent! I will have your badge for this. (Detective Chaunsey's phone rings) CHAUNSEY: It's Scotland Yard, gents, I have to take this. UXBRIDGE: Then by all means, sir. JACOBSON: We aren't going anywhere, especially Erica. (Chaunsey leaves to take the call. Enter Patricia, a smile on her face.) PATRICIA: I always knew it would come it this someday, Erica. ERICA: Well, well, well. If it isn't Madame de Farge! Come here to GLOAT! PATRICIA: Your day before court will be coming up today! JACOBSON: We made sure she is shackled here. PATRICIA: She has been arrested, eh? Good! ERICA (struggling against her bonds, infuriated at Patricia): Gloat all you want, I will beat these charges! UXBRIDGE: One of those who turned you in was Steven Bennett! Brother of your late husband, Nigel! ERICA (lying): You are making a mistake, Nigel ABUSED me! (Uxbridge doesn't buy this lie) Scene Two Harvard University library. Roger is looking over some of his family history online. ASSISTANT: Is everything well for you, Mr. Lambert? ROGER: Yes, thank you. ASSISTANT: Let me know if you need anything. ROGER: I will, thank you. (Assistant heads back to his desk. Roger continues to look at his family tree.) ROGER (to himself): Impressive. What is this from Alicia? A line going down from her to a child? (Assistant comes over.) ASSISTANT: Something going on? ROGER: Can you check into this for me? ASSISTANT: I can do that. ROGER (smiling): Thanks. (Assistant goes to check this information, while Roger looks at the guy and finds him attractive) Scene Three Atkinson Mansion. Virgil is talking with Cliff about the situation. CLIFF: This had better be good. VIRGIL: It is. CLIFF: Who is this Steven Bennett? VIRGIL: When I worked in London, I met a man named Nigel Bennett. Nigel was a member of an old and powerful family there. His father, Neville, was a powerful Belgravia businessman. Nigel was married to Erica Harper at that time. Steven was his brother. Erica had been known for her cheating on Nigel. CLIFF: So she cheated on him. VIRGIL: Constantly. In fact, it was clear that her nickname is I Love Me! The only one she loved really was Erica Harper. CLIFF: What about her family? VIRGIL: She only PRETENDS to love them, unless they don't do exactly what she wants them to do, then they aren't useful to her. CLIFF: That bad, eh? So why all this about Maggie? VIRGIL: Maggie is Nigel's daughter. That is why Hannah came back to Boston from London. CLIFF: I see, I think. VIRGIL: Yes. Steven Bennett is protecting Hannah and Maggie. He wants to protect them from Erica. CLIFF: Well, this does change things considerably. Maggie and Hannah are in need of protection. Where are they now? VIRGIL: You probably already know it, but she is living with Craig Atchley at his mansion. CLIFF: Was this Steven's idea? VIRGIL: No, actually. Nigel himself had it planned before he died in prison. CLIFF: So, Nigel HIMSELF wasn't all that bad. But the murder of Chris Harper; the attempted breakup of Dylan and Alex; this harassment of Hannah; all of this WASN'T Nigel at all? VIRGIL: Nope. All of this came from Erica's sneaking and conniving little mind. (Cliff thinks about what he had just learned.) Scene Four Outside of Trinity Church. Michael Harper is meeting with his brother, Jason. JASON: What are we doing here? Sandra is over at Macy's and she is going to wonder what is going on. MICHAEL: I know, Jay, but we have to make sure she knows what happened. JASON: Who hasn't heard? Erica was shot! She had it coming to her! MICHAEL: Aunt Patricia called me and told me that Erica is now lying, saying that Nigel abused her! JASON: I don't know who to believe anymore. MICHAEL: Nigel may have been a pain, but maybe WE were wrong about him. JASON: What do you mean? MICHAEL: Nigel was nice all along, all this connivance and criminality, and Chris being killed; and Dylan and Alex almost being broken up and this non-stop harassment against Hannah, all this was Erica's scheme all along! JASON: I never even thought that Erica would stoop to this level. MICHAEL: Erica is the vile woman that she is. Her familial love was nothing more than a pretext! JASON: So what do we do, bro? MICHAEL: Nothing, not until someone tells us. (Jason and Michael walk back towards Downtown Crossing) Scene Five Atchley Mansion. Steven is rocking with Maggie. Hannah comes in. HANNAH: You two look great together. STEVEN: My little niece is so beautiful. HANNAH: Sometimes, I wish Nigel had had a chance to hold his daughter. STEVEN: I am sure he is pleased. HANNAH: Erica is not going to give up, though. STEVEN: I think she will, Hannah. HANNAH: How? STEVEN: I told her that if she didn't leave you alone, I would blow her lies out of the water. HANNAH: Apparently she didn't. STEVEN: That was why I called the FBI; Interpol and Scotland Yard. HANNAH: Oh my GOD! You DID call them. STEVEN: Yes, and if I am thinking correctly, then Erica is finally going down, as she deserves! (Voice of Cornelia Frances: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Outside Erica's room. Chaunsey is finishing his call, and goes back inside.) UXBRIDGE: I don't believe it. ERICA: He abused me mentally! UXBRIDGE: If that had been the case, then why did he take the fall for YOUR crimes?! ERICA: You bastard! Someone shot me! And you are grilling ME for crimes. Why don't you CATCH the person who tried to kill me! UXBRIDGE: Because, the person who tried to kill you has told us EVERYTHING. ERICA: Then who tried to kill me? UXBRIDGE: A man named Virgil Wallace. He told us all what he did, and why he had done it. Therefore, your actions caused someone to try to kill you! ERICA: I presume that son of a bitch is going to prison? UXBRIDGE: He's turned state's evidence! He is also going to testify to your actions with your own family. I fear, Ms. Harper, you will be out of circulation for quite some time! ERICA: What the hell do you mean? JACOBSON (smiling a nasty smile): You're going to be in prison for the rest of your miserable life! (Erica is REALLY scared now!) Scene Seven Atchley Mansion HANNAH: Virgil admitted EVERYTHING? STEVEN: Yes. He had been hired by Cliff Atkinson. HANNAH: So, will Virgil be arraigned? STEVEN: I am not sure of that. I have a feeling that Erica will be arraigned. HANNAH: So, I don't have to worry at all about her trying to take Maggie anymore? STEVEN: You and Maggie are safe. HANNAH: Thank God. I don't have to worry about her. STEVEN: Erica will be going after me, though. HANNAH: If she starts in on you, then you let my family know. They will know how to stop her! STEVEN: Excellent. (Steven smiles as he watches Maggie playing with her favorite doll) Scene Eight Harvard Library. ASSISTANT: Are you all right, Mr. Lambert? ROGER: I am fine. I was just taken aback by something that I saw in the family tree. ASSISTANT: I can have this photocopied. ROGER: That would be wonderful, uh.... ASSISTANT: Matt. Matthew Ackerman. ROGER: Roger Lambert. MATT: What are you doing later on? ROGER: Nothing. I live here in Boston. MATT: I was given a couple of tickets to the Red Sox game at Fenway and nobody to come with. Are you up for it? ROGER: I am a BIG Red Sox fan. And a free ticket, how can I say no? MATT: Great! I am almost done with work. We can go there together. ROGER: I would like that. MATT: All I have to do is clock out and get your photocopy and we can go from there. (Roger smiles and Matt joins him. They are off to the ball game.) Scene Nine Downtown Crossing. Jason and Michael had met Sandra. SANDRA: Michael, hi there. JASON: He told me all that was happening with Erica. SANDRA: I can't believe it. She did all this all the time? MICHAEL: Yes, she wanted to see people hurt. SANDRA: So, what is happening? JASON: I don't know, honey. Nobody has said anything. MICHAEL: I really don't know.... (Michael's phone rings. He answers.) SANDRA: What is it? JASON: I don't know. (Michael hangs up, smiling.) SANDRA: Something good, I take it. MICHAEL: Yes! Erica has been arrested. JASON: For what? MICHAEL: For all her crimes. They arraigned her in the hospital! SANDRA: Unbelievable. MICHAEL: She had the nerve to say that Nigel abused her! SANDRA: Another lie, no less! (The three are thrilled) Scene Ten Atkinson Mansion. Cliff is headed towards the door. JANE: What are you doing? CLIFF: I am going to confess. JANE: Why? CLIFF: I am NOT going to let Steven Bennett take the blame for something that I had a hand in. JANE: You could go to jail for a long time! CLIFF: Better that Hannah and her daughter be protected from that scheming Erica than having Hannah look over her shoulder all the time. JANE: Didn't Virgil say he confessed. CLIFF: Yes, he turned state's evidence. He pled guilty to simple assault, since Erica wasn't killed. The DA downgraded the charge to assault. He will be in jail for about six months. I have to take my medicine, Jane. That is all there is to it. JANE: I understand. (Cliff calls the DA, Camilla Griswold) CLIFF: Ms. Griswold, this is Cliff Atkinson. I am calling to have you meet with my lawyer at Boston Police Headquarters. I am going to turn myself in for hiring Virgil Wallace to shoot Erica Harper. (Jane sobs while Cliff walks down to the car.) (Voice of Suzanne Rogers: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") CLIFF (to Erica): Hello, Erica. You're finished! MICHAEL (to Craig): I hope you can make my daughter happy. ROGER (to Matt): My ex just sent me a letter. He moved on with a guy he met in London! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes